


Brothers

by Jem63



Category: The Unit (US TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem63/pseuds/Jem63
Summary: Mack and Bob have completed a mission, when their plans to get out of the country are delayed.





	1. Whiteout

**Author's Note:**

> Some language. Other than that, this is my first foray into "The Unit" fic, so please let me know what you think and tell me if you see any problems with it. I appreciate any and all feedback, just please try to be constructive with the criticism. Thanks.
> 
> For the prompt “Keeping Warm”
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the show, or any affiliated items. I make no profit and am merely out to have a little fun with the boys. Any mistakes, etc. are mine.

Mountainous Region outside of Dogubayazit, Turkey

Mack and Bob were struggling, through what could only be called ‘a driving snowstorm,’ across rugged mountainous terrain on their way back to the makeshift cave shelter they had used the night before. The two men had completed their mission; rendering inoperative a two-man arms smuggling ring that was using the road through Dogubayazit as their route into Iran. Mack had radioed their success back to SOCOM and now they had to get back to their hidey-hole and get their things together; an evac was scheduled to pick them up from a designated meet point in six hours.

“Christ,” Mack grumbled, his voice barely audible over the howling wind.

“What?” Bob yelled back, turning his head to face Mack as he gestured to the army-issue hat that covered his ears.

Mack took a few steps closer to Bob, raising his voice he answered, “This weather is fucked. I can hardly see two feet in front of me.”

“Roger that,” Bob nodded his agreement. “Let’s get back to the cave and hope we can still get out—" his words were abruptly cut-off.

It looked to Mack, for all he could see through the veil of snow, that Bob had just disappeared. Carefully, he stepped closer to the spot where the younger man had been walking only seconds ago. Mack saw the area where it appeared that Bob’s feet had slid out from beneath him. Squinting against the chill wind, Mack scoured the snow-blanketed ground below his current position. 

“Cool Breeze!” he called, his voice straining to rise above the storm that swirled around him Cautiously, he began to pick his way down the treacherous incline, still scanning below for any sign of Brown. Mack finally was close enough to where Bob had landed that he could make out the young soldier’s snivel gear through the blinding snow. “Cool Breeze!” he tried again, gaining momentum as he moved toward Brown’s location.

Bob could hear Mack calling for him, although now it was muffled not only by the earflaps on his cap, but also by the snow that seemed to have covered his head after his tumble down the slope. Shaking the powder from his head, Bob gingerly began to move. ‘Okay—legs, check. Arms, check. Neck, check.’ Sure now that he wasn’t injured, he sat up and attempted to focus his eyes on Mack’s figure as it neared him.

“I’m good,” Bob called out, hoping that Mack could hear him.

Mack heard Bob’s reassurance and quickened his pace to make sure that Bob really wasn’t hurt. Ever since the sniper had taken out Williams, Mack thought about what he would do if he lost another of his ‘brothers.’ 

Reaching Brown’s semi-seated form, Mack knelt down next to him, checking arms and legs and head for any trauma. “Jesus, Bob…” he muttered.

“I’m fine,” Bob answered. “Everything seems to be in working condition.”

Mack shook his head; a cursory examination of the young soldier seemed to validate that opinion. “Fuck,” Mack growled. “You were there, a few feet ahead of me and then you were gone. Fuck!”

“I’m just a little wet,” Bob said, placing his hand on Mack’s knee as he used the leverage to pull himself up off the ground. 

“Yeah, alright,” Mack grunted as he stood. “We need to get you back to the cave. I just hope the evac can still pull us out in this storm.” He dipped his head toward the slope, indicating to Bob that they needed to get moving. 

Mack stayed behind the younger soldier as they navigated their way back up the incline, determined that there would be no further unexpected problems as the trekked across the frozen mountainside. The two men walked for about a mile before Mack noticed that with each step Bob seemed to sway on his feet a bit more. He stepped up his pace and fell into step beside his comrade.

“You okay?” he asked, leaning forward so Bob could hear him.

“Cold,” Bob mumbled, his teeth chattering. “Ti…red…” he added, his words slurring as he stumbled across the uneven ground.

Mack grabbed him then, gripping Bob’s elbow to steady him. Mack loosened his hold just a hair as he led Brown along the snow-covered path, patient with the other man when he faltered or began to mumble garbled attempts at speech. Mack’s job now was to get the two of them back to their shelter, ready their things for evac and most importantly, keep Bob warm. 

Slowly, but steadily they traversed the final half-mile. Mack felt a twinge of relief as he spied the cave where their rucksacks lay waiting. As they approached the opening in the side of the mountain, Mack steered Bob into the cramped interior. He made sure that Brown was leaning comfortable against the slick rock before letting go of his arm. 

Mack grabbed the rucksacks and pulled out both sleeping bags, quickly unzipping and unrolling one onto the granite beneath his feet. Next, he rummaged through both bags until he found the two thermal blankets. Efficiently he unfolded the aluminum-foil looking squares and spread one beneath and one atop the open sleeping bag. Satisfied with his preparations, Mack turned his attention back to Bob. 

“We need to get you out of these clothes,” Mack stated.

“Clooothesss, wha…” Bob murmured, his vision cloudy as he concentrated on Mack’s approach.

“Need to get you warmed up, buddy,” Mack continued as he began to undo the clasps on Brown’s winter gear. It seemed to take forever to remove the layered uniform, but Bob did not protest as Mack undressed him. Carelessly, he tossed the wet clothing into the corner intent on getting Brown enveloped in the thermals as quickly as possible. 

Finally stripping the last piece of wet gear from the younger man, Mack picked up the blanket and wrapped it around Bob’s shivering form. Gently, he helped Bob to the ground so he could lie down. Reaching behind him he pulled a dry cap and pair of socks from the rucksack. Mack slid the socks over Brown’s feet and pulled the cap down over his head. He knew that would help Bob retain as much warmth as possible. To finish his task, Mack draped the other sleeping bag over Bob’s foil-encased form.

“Bob?” Mack prompted, crouching down next to the younger man. Wearily, Brown’s eyes slit open and he looked into Mack’s wind-reddened face. “You okay, for a while?”

“S’okay,” Bob mumbled.

Hoping that he had managed to curb the progression of Brown’s condition, Mack stepped back and assessed their situation. He grabbed some of the wood they had gathered yesterday and placed on the fire pit at the mouth of the cave. Mack slipped a container of waterproof matches from one of his pockets and lit the wood, smiling as it made a crackling sound that assured him that it had caught. He affixed a piece of nylon rope near the top of the cave and hung Brown’s wet clothing from it to dry. 

Mack glanced at his watch, realizing that they still had hours until the evac was scheduled to arrive. He grabbed a bottle of water from the sack and poured it into a metal thermos so that he could warm it up for Bob. Mack unfolded a small wire grill and placed it above the fire; as he balanced the thermos on top of the grate, his radio squawked.

“Dirt Diver, come in, this is Snake Doctor” Jonas’ voice cracked across the airwaves.

“Copy, Snake Doc,” Mack responded, thumbing the transmit button.

“Dirt Diver, the bluebird is locked in the cage. He should be set free before lunch,” Jonas relayed the information.

“Copy that, Snake Doc,” Mack responded. “Cool Breeze is feeling that wind, but otherwise we’re 5 by 5.”

“Roger, Dirt Diver. Turn down the A/C. Snake Doctor, out,” Jonas signed off.

Muttering aloud to himself, Mack replayed the conversation. “The evac’s delayed; they’ll be here for us in the morning.” He wasn’t going to allow this to change anything. Right now the most important thing was to keep Brown warm. Mack lifted the thermos from the rack and tested the water to make sure it wasn’t too hot. Satisfied he moved toward Bob’s place in the center of the cavern.

Mack knelt down next to Bob and put his hand on the other man’s shoulder. “How ya doing, buddy?” Mack asked. Brown opened his eyes at the sound of Mack’s voice, somehow managing a weak smile as he looked into the older man’s face. “You need to drink this,” Mack continued. “Here let me help you sit up a little,” he offered, moving behind Bob so that the young man could lean into Mack’s body. 

Bob wriggled himself into a semi-raised position, his head resting upon the crook of Mack’s knee. Mack unscrewed the cap on the thermos and held it to Bob’s lips. “Slowly,” he warned, as Bob sipped at the heated liquid. Patiently, Mack tilted the container to Bob’s mouth until finally the young soldier had consumed the canteen’s contents. For awhile they just sat there, Bob’s head cradled in Mack’s lap as the older man unconsciously stroked Bob’s cheek.

The reverie broke when a strong gust of wind blew past the opening to the cave. Mack heard the wire grill clatter against the stone as it was tossed from the fire. Lightly, Mack lifted Bob’s head.

“Gotta go check on the fire,” Mack stated. 

“Okay,” Bob responded, although it was just one word it was the most coherent he’d sounded since falling down the embankment. “I’ll just stay here,” he added, struggling to loosen the blanket from around his body.

“You need to stay wrapped in that,” Mack chided as he strode across the cavern floor toward the fire. 

“I know,” Bob acquiesced, “I just don’t think I need to be wrapped as tight as a mummy anymore.”

Mack shook his head; he knew that it wouldn’t help anyone if he picked a fight with Brown right now. Instead, he turned to the fire and placed a few more logs into the pile. The smell of the crackling fire drifted around him as he stared out across the moonlit mountainside. The snow seemed to have slowed some since they’d traveled back to the cave, although the wind still whipped past the mouth of the cavern. 

“Mack,” Bob’s voice echoed in the small space.

Mack turned. He made his way back to Bob’s side. “Feeling better?” 

“Still cold,” Bob muttered, sleepily. “When are we getting out of here?”

“Evac’s been grounded till morning,” Mack relayed the news. “Guess we’re holing up here for a few more hours.”

“’Kay,” Bob answered. “I still can’t seem to get warm enough though,” he added quietly, exhaustion plain in his voice.

Mack knew that the best way to warm someone was with skin-on-skin contact. Deftly, he stripped down to his boxers. “Let’s untangle you a bit more from that blanket,” he suggested as he hunched down at Brown’s side. Mack reached out and began to unfurl the thermal from around the younger man’s body. “Body heat,” he said, his voice hushed. “I need to get under there with you, okay?” he continued, the words barely above a whisper.

“Yes,” Bob answered, a weak smile tugging at the edge of his lips. He maneuvered himself a bit to the side to make room for Mack’s body beside him atop the sleeping bag.

At first, Mack felt awkward as he crawled under the thermal blankets. When Bob scooted back, however, fitting himself against the curve of Mack’s body, the older man relaxed. He marveled at the way their bodies seemed meant to conform to one another. Unsure, Mack draped a protective arm across Bob’s chest. 

“Mmmhmm…” Bob mumbled as Mack’s arm encircled him. “Warmer already.”

Mack wondered what all of this was going to mean in the morning, but for right now he was content.


	2. Steal the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Whiteout. What happens when Mack and Bob get back to Base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language, sexual situations, slash. I appreciate any and all feedback, just please try to be constructive with the criticism. Thanks.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the show, or any affiliated items. I make no profit and am merely out to have a little fun with the boys. Any mistakes, etc. are mine.

Mack walked across the parking lot, puddles littering the asphalt from a rain shower that must have passed while they were inside. The debriefing had gone well; Colonel Ryan had been satisfied with the outcome of their mission and except for the delayed evacuation, everything had gone as planned. 

‘Right, except for the delayed evac,’ thought Mack ruefully. The entire trip back to the States had been almost eerily silent. He and Brown had hardly said three words to one another. Mostly, Bob had slept; but even when he was awake, if Mack had asked him a simple question, the only answers he seemed to get were non-committal grunts or wordless shrugs. The whole situation only served to frustrate him, even more so than the memory of Bob’s body pressed against his own. 

Mack shook off the memory as he opened the door of his truck, the faded interior familiar as he slipped behind the wheel. He cranked the engine and pulled away from the 303rd Logistical Studies Group. The sun was just shy of sliding below the horizon and he yanked the visor down to stave off the glare as he turned onto the base road. Mack drove past much of the cookie-cutter base housing on his way to the apartment he shared with Grey, deciding at the last second to pull into the BX, the Fort Griffith equivalent of a convenience store. 

He entered and exchanged pleasantries with the few people he recognized, and headed straight for the refrigerated section. Mack grabbed a twelve-pack of whatever was closest as he reached into the cooler. He maneuvered his way through the crowded store to the register, dropping some money on the counter and not waiting for his change. 

Back in the truck, Mack was tempted to pop open a beer right there. Instead, he settled the cardboard carton on the floor of the truck and continued home. Pulling into the cramped parking area for Bachelor Housing, Mack grabbed his beer and crossed the lot to the building. 

The concrete landing was lit by a weak overhead fluorescent light, giving the bluish-grey paint on the stairs a sickly yellow hue. He reached the landing and unlocked the door, expecting to find Grey watching the game. Mack pushed open the door, no lights were on and the TV was not throwing its flickering light against the bare walls. 

“Carlito,” he called as he fumbled his fingers across the wall searching for the light switch. No one answered. “Shit,” Mack muttered as he scanned the small apartment. Crossing to the meager kitchen, he spied a note on the counter. Mack shoved his beer into the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle for himself as the door swung shut. He snatched the note up from the scarred countertop; Grey’s scrawling handwriting covered the page. 

‘Gone with Annie. Back Sunday. Top knows how to get in touch,’ Mack read to himself. ‘Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,’ Mack scoffed as he read the last sentence. 

“Christ,” Mack grumbled, raising the bottle to his lips as he took a long swallow of the amber liquid. “I should’ve bought more beer.” He took another swig and felt the bitter alcohol bite at the back of his throat. 

It was probably for the best anyway, that Grey was out-of-town, now there would be no one to stop him from drinking himself into a stupor. Mack didn’t want to think about the mission, or the feel of Bob’s skin against his own. He didn’t want to think about the innumerable times he had watched Bob as he leaned over a sniper rifle, and he definitely didn’t want to think about the nights he wandered quietly through the base hospital when Brown ended up there after SERE school—just to be sure. He wanted to drink until thoughts were just fleeting moments of disjointed words and memories were only unfocused images of color and light.

Goal decided, Mack grabbed another beer and set it on the coffee table before he fell unceremoniously onto the shabby couch. He took another pull on his beer, emptying it as he savored the coldness. He slouched there, the exhaustion from the mission finally catching up to him. Deliberately, Mack unlaced his boots, toeing them off onto the floor. He lay back on the threadbare cushions, struggling to find a comfortable position. 

“Just for a minute,” Mack mumbled, allowing his eyes to slip shut.

************

Mack had no idea how long he’d been out when an insistent banging woke him up. Bleary-eyed, he scrubbed his face with his hands as he sat up.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” he growled and finally the knocking subsided. Mack lifted himself from the couch and padded across the worn carpet to the door. He squinted as he peered through the peephole. “Fuck,” he muttered almost inaudibly when he recognized the distorted features of Bob Brown; the younger man seemed to exude nervous energy. Mack grumbled under his breath as he twisted the brass deadbolt to unlock the door. 

“Brown, what the fu…” Mack’s words were stifled as Bob pushed his way into the apartment. His hands grasping fistfuls of Mack’s shirt as he shoved the older man back against the wall. Mack attempted to speak again, the shock of Bob’s entrance waning; but before he could form another word, Brown was pressed against him. Their lips met in raw desperation.

Mack’s brain struggled to catch up with what was happening. He could feel Bob’s chapped lips pressed to his own; he felt the young soldier’s tentative probing as he parted his lips to give Bob the access that he seemed to crave. Mack felt Brown’s strong grip as his hands circled Mack’s wrists and his leg slipped between Mack’s knees, effectively pinning him to the wall. His body continued to respond of its own accord as Mack fought to make sense of the situation.

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, Bob pulled away. He dropped Mack’s wrists and turned his back. Mack was still reeling from Bob’s unexpected assault; he made a conscious effort to slow his breathing before speaking.

“Bob,” he started, choosing his next words carefully. “Do you want…”

Again Mack’s words were cut-off as Bob spun to face him.

“I don’t know what I want,” Bob snapped his face flushed with some combination of anger and need. “I should never have come here…Oh God,” he mumbled. “Kim,” that one word a shuddering sigh. Bob began pacing, the soles of his shoes scuffing across the natty carpet. “I don’t know why I’m here. I love Kim. I do. I love her. And, Jesus, the kids. I love the kids. I can’t. I can’t,” Bob’s words were coming at the staccato beat of rifle fire. Again he repeated what had become his mantra, “I can’t.”

Cautiously, Mack took a few steps toward the other man. Gently he laid his hand on Bob’s lower back and wordlessly guided him. Brown allowed Mack to take control and, as if in a daze, he was propelled toward the couch by the minute pressure on the small of his back. “Sit,” Mack commanded, moving his hands to Bob’s shoulders, lowering him onto the meager cushions. He looked at Brown, watching his lips as he soundlessly continued his chant. Mack warily sat down as well, making sure not to sit too close; he could see Bob’s eyes darting nervously toward the door and he wasn’t about to give the younger man a chance to run, not before they had a chance to talk about what had happened. 

“Bob, look at me,” Mack instructed, his voice firm. Unthinkingly, Bob turned his head toward the other man. “Bob, listen to me. This,” he said, gesturing casually toward the door, “really has nothing to do with Kim or the kids. It’s different.”

Bob stared at him, his chin quivering slightly as he shook his head wanly, lowering his eyes. 

“Look at me,” Mack repeated. He risked scaring the other man away as he used his fingers to tenderly tilt Brown’s head back up so that they were again looking into one another’s eyes. “It is different,” Mack insisted. “It’s not about wives and kids, it’s about brothers. Every time we leave here on a mission we put our lives on the line, and the only people we can count on out there is each other. Hell, the only other people who can understand what it’s like out there is each other.” Mack paused, searching Bob’s face for a trace of understanding.

“But still,” Brown mumbled in protest.

“Let me finish,” Mack implored. He continued after noting Bob’s weak nod. “We can’t talk about what happens out there. Not with our wives or anyone else. And sometimes,” Mack went on, tentatively reaching across the space between them and lightly dropping his hand on the young soldier’s thigh. Bob flinched slightly, but didn’t pull away. “Sometimes you just need to…be with someone who has seen what you’ve seen, done what you’ve done. It’s not wrong; it’s just fallout of the lives we’ve chosen.”

“But I’ve…never…been with a man before,” Bob explained, the last few words coming out in a rush. “Never,” he reiterated.

“Did it feel wrong?” Mack asked, inching toward Bob’s end of the couch.

“No,” Bob admitted, his voice a whisper, “and that’s what scares me.”

Mack slid closer, the space between them erased. “Does this scare you?” he murmured, dipping his head to the tender flesh below Bob’s jaw. Mack could hear the hitch in Brown’s breathing as he nipped at Bob’s pulse point, immediately soothing the spot with his tongue. Suddenly, Bob’s hands were pressing against Mack’s shoulders. He stilled, waiting for Brown to push him away. When it didn’t happen, Mack sighed with relief. He felt Bob shudder as his breath fluttered across the Brown’s neck.

“D-d-on’t stop,” Bob’s voice cracked with a hint of longing.

That was all Mack needed to hear. He bent his head and began to trace the smoothness of Brown’s collarbone. At the same time, Mack slid his hand up to Bob’s crotch. Roughly he stroked the other man’s cock through stiff denim. Mack felt the moan that trickled from Bob’s throat and the broken sound sent a shockwave of electricity to his own cock. Impatiently, Mack fumbled with the buttons on Brown’s jeans, finally pulling them open.

Bob’s erection pressed against the thin cotton boxers as Mack manipulated the material, finally pulling Bob’s leaking cock through the slit. Mack used his thumb to swipe a drop of pre-come from the head, he lifted his head and looked into Bob’s hazel eyes as he slipped his thumb into his mouth. Mack felt Brown’s cock twitch and another broken groan stuttered from Bob’s lips.

With one hand wrapped around the young soldier’s cock, Mack used his free hand to tug the hem of Bob’s t-shirt up. Awkwardly he maneuvered himself into a position that gave him better access to Bob’s body. Bob whimpered incoherently as Mack’s unshaven cheek brushed against the tight flesh of his belly. Slowly, Mack slid down, landing on his knees in front of the young soldier. Hungrily, he slipped his warm, wet mouth around the tip of Bob’s cock. A shiver raced up his spine as Brown’s breath caught and his body tensed.

Mack snaked his hand through the opening in Bob’s boxers and cupped his balls, they were heavy in his palm as he rolled them leisurely between his fingers. Bob gasped as Mack began to move his head, enveloping Bob’s shaft in the heat of his mouth. A ragged growl escaped Bob’s lips as Mack hummed steadily as he moved up and down along Brown’s cock.

Mack squeezed Bob’s balls faintly as he nibbled lightly along the underside of the younger man’s erection. He wrapped his lips around the shaft, pulling back and then plunging downward with long strokes, Mack felt Bob’s breathing quicken. Fevered, he began to move faster and faster as he coaxed Bob to the precipice of orgasm.

“Fuck,” Bob muttered his voice cracking. Brokenly he repeated the word over and over.

Mack sucked desperately as Bob’s muscles grew taut. He slowed himself as Bob’s cock pulsed, the warm liquid of orgasm sliding down his throat. Gently, Mack pulled away from the base of Bob’s cock to the still throbbing tip. He licked a last drop of come from the head as he drew back and looked up into Bob’s face. Brown’s features were slack with pleasure, his eyes closed. 

Mack pulled himself off the floor, his joints creaking a bit as he perched himself on the edge of the sofa. Bob’s chest was still heaving and soothingly Mack traced lazy circles on Bob’s wrist, willing him to settle.

“Holy shit,” Bob said, his voice barely above a whisper. “I didn’t know that…”

Mack cut him off. “I think we’ve done enough talking for today.”

“Yeah, okay,” Bob muttered as he glanced at Mack, his expression a mask of confusion. “It’s just—“

“Brown,” Mack demanded.

“Right,” Bob responded savagely, pulling his hand from Mack’s light grasp as he abruptly stood. Deftly, he pulled his jeans closed, angrily shoving the buttons through their holes.

Mack stood as well, and when he tried to still Bob’s hands he was pushed away. Brown began to walk quickly toward the door, his face flushed, jaw set in concrete. Mack followed right behind, bracing himself on the door before Bob could open it. He sidled closer to the young soldier, his chest pressed up against Bob’s back.

Mack felt Bob’s posture stiffen as their bodies touched. “Listen,” he breathed, his lips brushing Brown’s ear, “we don’t need to overanalyze everything that happened here today. Just remember, the next time you need…someone who can understand…I’ll be here.”

Bob twisted his neck, trying to see if Mack really meant those words. His unvoiced question was answered when Mack caught his mouth in a kiss…a kiss that promised everything and nothing all at once.


End file.
